Vakama
Vakama war der Anführer der Toa Metru, die sich schließlich in Turaga verwandelten. Er ist der Schmied der großen Kanohi Vahi. Biografie Metru Nui Als Matoraner thumb|left|200px|Lhikan übergibt Vakama einen Toa-SteinWährend seiner Zeit als Matoraner war Vakama ein Maskenschmied in Ta-Metru, der mit seinem Schmiedekollegen Nuhrii konkurrierte. Er war so gut, dass er sogar seinen eigenen Ofen, und Feuer Drohnen als Assistenten bekam. Dies führte dazu, dass Nuhrii schnell neidisch wurde. Vakama war ein guter Freund von Jaller. Da er der beste war, gab Dume ihm den Auftrag, die Maske der Zeit, die Kanohi Vahi, zu schmieden, was er als Matoraner nicht schaffte. Trotzdem war es einge große Überraschung für ihn diese Maske schmieden zu müssen. Später kam Lhikan in den Ofen, in dem Vakama gerade arbeitete und übergab ihm einen Toa-Stein. Eine Karte war beigelegt, der Vakama folgen sollte. Doch Krekka und Nidhiki waren auch in dem Ofen und griffen Lhikan an. Schließlich wurde Vakama von Nidhiki gepackt und über ein Becken mit geschmolzener Protodermis gehalten. Lhikan gab daraufhin auf, da er wusste, dass er Vakama retten musste, damit dieser ein Toa werden konnte. Nidhiki lies ihn trotzdem fallen, doch Lhikan warf ihm sein Schild hin, sodass er wegflog. Lhikan wurde daraufhin festgenommen. Während Vakama flog hatte er eine Vision. Vakama kehrte dann zu dem Ort zurück und sah sich die Karte an. Da wurde er von Turaga Dume überrascht. Vakama versteckte den Toa-Stein und die Karte, und Dume sagte, er solle die Vahi noch vor dem Großen Tunier ins Kolosseum bringen. Vakama ging daraufhin zum großen Tempel, wo er die anderen Matoraner traf, die von Lhikan einen Toa-Stein bekommen hatten. Sie unterhielten sich kurz und steckten dann die Toa-Steine in den Toa-Suva, was dazu führte, dass sie sich in Toa Metru verwandelten. Als Toa Metru Erste Abenteuer Dann machten sie sich auf, die großen Disks zu finden, von denen in jedem Stadtteil Metru Nuis eines versteckt war... Nur sechs Matoraner wussten, wo die Disks waren- und zum Glück kannten die Toa sie recht gut. Nicht alle Toa akzeptierten Vakamas Vision, Onewa meinte sogar, er hätte sich „beim Maskenschmieden das Hirn verbrannt“. Dennoch suchten sie diese Matoraner; Nuhri, Vhisola, Ehyre, Tehutti, Ahkmohu und Orkham auf, nur um festzustellen, dass diese verschwunden waren. Nach vielen schwierigen Aufgaben wie zum Beispiel Puzzles, die zusammensetzt werden mussten und Schaltflächen, die repariert werden mussten- Doch die Matoraner waren in verschiedenen Fallen eingesperrt und mussten befreit werden. Nur der Po- Matoraner Ahkmohu lief absichtlich vor ihnen davon und das machte ihn zum Verdächtigen. Die Große Katastrophe Nachdem sie die Disks gefunden hatten,gingen die Toa zum Kolosseum,(um Turaga Dume die Disks zu geben)wo inzwischen die Spiele angefangen hatten, doch diese wurden sofort abgebrochen, als man die Toa erblickte. Turaga Dume wunderte sich, das Vakama, den er vorher gut gekannt hatte, und dem er einen Schmiedeauftrag, die Maske der Zeit herzustellen, gegeben hatte, nun ein Toa war. Als jedoch die Toa die Disks abgeben wollten, sagte Turaga Dume, das man nicht durch Mitbringsel Toa- Würdigkeit erlangt, sondern durch Taten. Er testete die Toa mit einem miesen Trick namens „Das Meer aus Protodermis“ und befahl den Vahki, sie gefangen zu nehmen. Whenua, Nuju und Onewa wurden gefangen genommen, während Vakama es schaffte, die Vahki unter einer Statue zu begraben und mit Nokama und Matau durch die Protodermis- Transportröhren abzuhauen. Doch Nidhiki und Kreeka zwangen Kongu, der die Röhren kontrollierte, die Strömungsrichtung zu ändern. Die Toa jedoch konnten entkommen und in Ko- Metru aussteigen, wo Vakama eine Vision hatte, Matau herausfand, dass seine Waffen ihm das Fliegen ermöglichten und Vakama auch bemerkte, dass man die großen Disks (die er mitgenommen hatte) verschmelzen und aus der Disk, die am Ende herauskam, die Maske der Zeit schmieden konnte. Die drei fuhren mit einem Vahki- Transporter nach Po- Metru, weil sie wussten, das Lhikan hier gefangen gehalten werden musste. Dort begegneten sie einigen Kikernalo- Rahi, die Nokama mit ihrer Maskenkraft bezwang, und einem Trupp Vahki, die sie mit Hilfe von Mataus Maske der Gestaltwandlung besiegten. Whenua, Onewa und Nuju unterdessen fanden im Gefängnis mithilfe eines ebenfalls dort eingesperrten Turaga ihre Maskenkräfte heraus. Mithilfe der neuen Kräfte brachen sie aus und trafen in einem Tunnel schon bald die anderen Toa. Der Turaga offenbarte ihnen, dass er Lhikan war, was sie erst sehr erfreute, doch dann guckten sie in eine merkwürdige Kapsel im Gang und fanden darin- den echten Turaga Dume! Schnell verstanden sie, dass sie den falschen Betrüger stoppen mussten. Die Toa kamen so schnell sie konnten zum Kolosseum, doch auch hier waren sie zu spät: sie sahen gerade noch einen Vahki- Transporter mit tausend Kapseln davonfahren. Dann begegnen sie Turaga Dume, der zeigte, dass er gar nicht Turaga Dume war, sondern der Makuta Teridax mit Dumes Maske vor der eigenen. Die Toa waren darüber sehr entsetzt, und während der Makuta damit beschäftigt war, Metru Nui zu verdunkeln und überall Blitze zucken zu lassen, fand Whenua durch seine Maske heraus, dass die Matoraner in den Katakomben waren und zwar in den Kapseln, mit denen sie den Vahki- Transporter gesehen hatten. Und während die Toa zu den Katakomben hinunterrasten, verwandelte Teridax sich… Und während bei der Verwandlung Nidhiki, Kreeka und Nivawk vom Makuta absorbiert wurden und sie zusammen zum „Ultimativen Dume“ wurden, gelang es den Toa und Turaga Lhikan, sechs der Matoraner-Kapseln auf einen Vahkitransporter zu laden. Als sie jedoch versuchten, von Metru Nui zu fliehen, wurden sie von Teridax aufgehalten. Bei dem Kampf, in dem zunächst nur Vakama mit dem Meister der Schatten um die fertig gestellte Maske der Zeit kämpfte, starb schließlich Turaga Lhikan, aber den später hinterhergekommenen anderen Toa und Vakama gelang es, den Makuta in einen riesigen Protodermisblock einzusperren. Sie konnten jedoch nicht mehr die Einschläferung Mata Nuis aufhalten, und ein großes Erdbeben erschütterte die Ganze Welt, wodurch große Teile Metru Nuis, ein Unterwasser-Gefängnis nahe der (auch durch das Beben entstandenen) Insel Voya Nui zerstört und viele wesen getötet wurden. Reise nach Mata Nui Auf dem Weg weg von der zerstörten Stadt trafen die Toa auf den Matoraner Mavrah, ein alter Freund von Whenua, der ihnen nicht glauben wollte, dass sie Toa waren, und er ließ die Vahki, ihre gefährlichen Vorgänger, die Krahli, und gefährliche Rahi auf sie los. Als Onewa es schaffte, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, wurde er von einer hohen Welle des Protodermismeeres überspült und verschwand. Damit die jetzt durchgedrehten Rahi und Vahki ihnen nicht folgen konnten, ließen die Toa den Tunnel hinter sich einstürzen und hofften, dass sie noch einen anderen Weg zurück nach Metru Nui finden würden. Schließlich fanden sie auf der Oberfläche eine neue Insel, die sie nach dem Großen Geist Mata Nui nannten, und suchten geeignete Orte, wo sie sechs neue Dörfer bauen konnten. Dann hatte Vakama eine Vision, dass er seine Toa-Kräfte verlieren würde, und überredete die anderen Toa, je einen Toa-Stein anzufertigen und auf der Insel zu verstecken. Dann entdeckten sie einen Weg zurück nach Metru Nui und stiegen ihn hinab. Auf dem Weg begegneten sie vielen Rahi, welche sie sofort für Feinde hielten, aber sie hatten nur vor etwas angst... Als sie dann am Ufer des Protodermismeeres einen Vahkitransporter entdeckten, fuhren sie mit ihm in einem Sturm hinüber nach Metru Nui… und fanden die Stadt, die Matoraner-Kapseln und alles andere in ekligen, grünen Spinnenweben vor, die wie sie bald herausfanden, von Visorak-Spinnen stammten. Kreuz und quer mussten die Toa durch die Stadt vor den durchgedrehten Vahki und den Visorak fliehen… Als Toa Hordika Doch dann liefen die Toa in eine Falle, und als sie wieder zu sich kamen, waren sie in merkwürdigen Kokons eingeschlossen und wurden von den Herrschern der Visorak, Sidorak und Roodaka, beachtet, die den Visorak den Befehl gaben, sie zu vergiften und dann vom Kolosseum herunterfallen zu lassen, denn Roodaka hatte den Plan, ihren infizierten Körpern die Elementarkräfte zu nehmen und mit diesen den Makuta Teridax zu befreien. Doch die durch das Gift verwandelten Toa wurden von den Rahaga, die selbst einst Toa Hagah gewesen waren, gerettet; Norik, Gaaki, Kualus, Bomonga, Pouks und Iruini, doch nun waren sie Toa Hordika! Die Rahaga erzählten von dem legendären und weisen Keetongu, der ihnen dabei helfen könnte, sich zurück in Toa zu verwandeln. Doch diese entschieden sich dagegen, denn die Matoraner zu retten war wichtiger, als wieder Toa zu sein, und bauten stattdessen Luftschiffe, da sie wahrscheinlich so schnell wie möglich abhauen mussten, sobald sie die Matoraner hatten. Doch da stießen Vakama, Onewa und Nokama auf die schreckliche Wahrheit: Sie waren nie dazu bestimmt gewesen, Toa zu sein. Vakama, in dem das Gift am stärksten wirkte, brach sogar in Lhikans Kammern ein, um sich davon zu überzeugen. Dieses Wissen schockierte und schwächte das Team enorm. Beim nächsten Kampf gegen die Visorak, bei dem ein riesiges Rahi, das Tahtorak, zusammen mit Krahka, die sich den Toa angeschlossen hatte, in die Zone der Dunkelheit teleportiert wurde. eroberten die Toa einen Turm, den sie als Lager verwendeten, um sich dorthin zurückziehen zu können. Doch in Vakama wirkte das Gift immer stärker, und er haute immer wieder ab und blieb dabei immer länger weg, bis er irgendwann gar nicht mehr wiederkommen wollte und überlegte, warum er überhaupt mit den anderen Toa zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Als er sich ganz sicher war, dass er es allein schaffen könnte, wurde er nach einem Streit mit den anderen, von dem er sehr verärgert war, von den Visorak angegriffen, gefangen genommen und zu Roodaka gebracht. Diese überredete ihn nach einigem Überreden, ohne Sidorak etwas davon zu sagen, die Seiten zu wechseln und ihr zu gehorchen. Doch um Sidorak zu überzeugen, das er das Zeug zum General der Visorak hatte, brauchte er ein gutes Argument- Sechs Argumente… Die Rahaga und die anderen Toa unterdessen hatten sich zum großen Tempel begeben, wo die Rahaga nach Spuren von Keetongu suchen wollten, während die Toa sie in einiger Entfernung bewachten, da sie sich in ihrer Hordika-Gestalt nicht in das Heiligtum begeben wollten. Doch gerade, als Gaaki einen wichtigen Hinweis auf den Verbleib Keetongus gefunden hatte, tauchte Vakama auf… Er entführte alle Rahaga außer Norik aus dem Großen Tempel und brachte sie zu Sidorak, der ihn in seiner Armee akzeptierte, doch Roodaka überredete ihn sogar, ihn zum General der Visorak zu machen. Aber als die anderen Toa sahen, das Qualm aus dem Tempel aufstieg und dass nur noch Norik dort war, der ausdrücklich klarmachte, das sie nach Keetongu suchen mussten, damit sie nicht so wie Vakama werden und Vakama vielleicht doch noch geheilt werden konnte, machten sie sich auf den Weg… Nach vielen Abenteuern und einem langen Weg schafften es die Toa schließlich, Keetongu zu finden. Dann machten sie sich mit ihm zusammen auf, gegen die Visorak, Sidorak und Roodaka zu kämpfen und Vakama zu heilen. Das schafften sie schließlich - wenn auch sehr knapp- Sidorak zu besiegen und die Visorak freizulassen. Vakama überlistete, nachdem er von Matau geheilt worden war, Roodaka und konnte sie zusammen mit den anderen Toa besiegen, wobei sie jedoch nicht starb. Roodaka hatte jedoch ein Stück des Protodermis als Herzstein bei sich getragen, in dem Makuta gefangen war. Durch das Besiegen von Roodaka war Teridax also befreit worden. Nachdem die Toa Hordika das mit Entsetzen festgestellt hatten, wurden sie erst einmal von Keetongu zurückverwandelt und luden dann gemeinsam mit diesem und den Rahaga und ihm die Kapseln mit den Matoranern auf die Luftschiffe und brachten sie zur neuen Insel, wo ja bereits Platze für die sechs neuen Dörfer ausgesucht waren. Unterwegs kehrte Vakama nochmals um, um die Maske der Zeit aus dem Protodermismeer zu holen. Wieder als Toa Metru Time Trap Sowohl Vakama als auch die Dunklen Jäger, ein wesen namens Voporak und Der Schattige, der Anführer der Dunklen Jäger, suchten nach der Maske. Als Teridax und Vakama das erfuhren, schlossen sie sich widerwillig zusammen. Hier fehlt ein Absatz Als Teridax aber dem Schattigen das Angebot machte, Vakama gegen die Vahi zu tauschen, erzählte Vakama, dass Teridax der Mörder von Nidhiki und Krekka war. Somit war Teridax ein Verräter an den Dunklen Jägern. Teridax wurde dann von Voporak und dem Schattigen angegriffen, konnte sie allerdings unter Verlust seiner Flügel leicht besiegen. Dieser Kampf war dann der Auslöser für den Krieg zwischen den Dunklen Jäger und der Bruderschaft von Makuta. Während des Kampfes konnte Vakama mit der Maske entkommen. Er wurde dann aber von Teridax eingeholt. Aber als Vakama drohte die Vahi zu zerstören, gab sich Teridax einverstanden Vakama zur Oberfläche zurückkehren zulassen und die Toa und Matoraner für ein Jahr in Frieden zu lassen. Aals Vakama zu den anderen Toa zurückkam, erzählte er nicht, was passiert war; nur, das er den Beweis gefunden hätte, das sie dazu bestimmt wären, Toa zu sein. Als die Toa wieder am Strand von Mata Nui ankamen, weckten sie die Matoraner wieder auf und holten sie aus den Kapseln heraus, was aber ihre Toa-Energie verbrauchte und sie zu Turaga machte. Als Turaga Auf Mata Nui Teridax hielt sein Versprechen und die Matoraner konnten ein Jahr lang in Frieden leben und ihre Dörfer aufbauen. Dann folgte er ihnen jedoch nach Mata Nui, und er nahm infizierte Kanohi-Masken für die Rahi mit, um die Matoraner die nächsten 1000 Jahre zu terrorisieren. Vakama und die Turaga fingen unzählige Kraata und sperrten sie ein, um ihren Gefahren entgegenzuwirken. Zudem trat nach Ablauf des Jahres nachträglich ein Effekt der Matoraner-Kapseln ein: Die Matoraner vergaßen alles über ihre Vergangenheit und Metru Nui. Etwa 1000 Jahre nach der Einschläferung wurden die Turaga von rahi des Makuta entführt und von einem Matoraner namens Takua gerettet. Sie trugen ihm auf, die sechs Toa-Steine der ehemaligen Toa Metru zu sammeln, die er schließlich nach Kini-Nui brachte und dort einsetzte. thumb|left|250px|[[Vakama findet einen Toa-Kanister|Turaga Vakama findet den Kanister des Toa Tahu]] Daraufhin wurde ein Signal ausgestrahlt, dass neue Toa, die Toa Mata, mit 1000 Jahren Verspätung und ohne jegliche Erinnerungen zur Insel lenkte. Takua selbst wurde jedoch an den 100 Kio entfernten Strand von Ta-Wahi geschleudert und verlor dabei erneut sein Gedächtnis. Die Kanister wurden an Land geschwemmt und die Toa Mata kamen hervor. Ziellos irrten sie in der Gegend umher, bis sie auf die Turaga trafen und von ihnen von ihren Aufgaben und Missionen erfuhren - obwohl dies eigentlich gar nicht die Aufgaben waren, für die sie ursprünglich vorgesehen waren. Sie begannen, die Rahi zu bekämpfen und die Kanohi-Masken, die auf der Insel verteilt waren, zu suchen. Schließlich gelang es ihnen, in die Höhle des Makuta einzudringen und ihn fürs erste zu schlagen. Doch die Bohrok, seltsame Insektenwesen, begannen, alles auf Mata Nui zu zerstören. Da die Toa und Matoraner ihnen Widerstand leisteten, übernahmen sie mit ihren Krana sogar ganz Le-Koro, inklusive Turaga und Toa. Onua gelang es jedoch, Lewa Mut zuzusprechen, sodass dieser sich über die Kontrolle der Krana hinwegsetzen konnte. Die Matoraner entwickelten mit den Boxor eine Möglichkeit, sich selbst gegen die Bohrok zu verteidigen, und während sie versuchten, ihre Dörfer zu schützen, drangen die Toa zu den Bahrag vor und bekämpften sie – zuerst noch mit den Exo-Toa, später ohne, da diese ihre elementaren Kräfte einschränken. Durch die Vereinigung ihrer elementaren Kräfte gelang es den Toa, die Bahrag in kristallinem Protodermis einzuschließen. Daraufhin fielen sie in energisiertes Protodermis und verwandelten sich in die Toa Nuva. Zur selben Zeit erschien in jedem der sechs Dörfer jeweils ein Nuva-Symbol. Die Toa hatten an ihnen kein wirkliches Interesse, bis die Symbole von den Bohrok-Kal gestohlen wurden und die Toa Nuva dadurch ihre gesamten Elementarkräfte verloren. Sie machten sich auf die Suche nach den Dieben und trafen sie mehrmals, hatten aber im Kampf keine Chance. Sie erfuhren jedoch, dass die Bohrok-Kal auf der Suche nach den Bahrag, waren, die Toa Nuva hielten diese jedoch für tot. Als sie endlich herausfanden, dass die Bahrag nur in Protodermis eingeschlossen waren, waren die Bohrok-Kal bereits dabei, die Bahrag mit der Elementarenergie aus den Symbolen zu befreien. Im letzten Moment kam den Toa die rettende Idee, dass sie über die Symbole noch mehr Kraft auf die Bohrok-Kal übertragen könnten; diese konnten die gewaltige Macht nicht kontrollieren und wurden von ihren eigenen Kräften besiegt. Eine Weile später versammelten sich die Turaga, um zu diskutieren, ob sie den Toa Nuva und Matoranern endlich von Metru Nui erzählen sollten. Dabei erzählte jeder der Turaga ein Abenteuer des Toa seines Dorfes. Nach Vakamas Geschichte, in der die Toa beinahe von dem Rahi Nui getötet worden wären, war allen Turaga klar, dass diese Situation nicht so riskant gewesen wäre, wenn die Toa Nuva von der Vergangenheit der Turaga und ihren Erfahrungen mit dem Rahi Nui gewusst hätten. Sie entschlossen sich, den Toa und Matoranern endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. thumb|166px|Vakama nachdem die Maske des Lichts gefunden worden war Bevor es jedoch dazu kommen konnte, entdeckte Takua im Vulkan Mangai die Avohkii, die Vakama dort versteckt hatte. Gemeinsam mit Jaller machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Toa des Lichts, doch Teridax schickte sechs Rahkshi los, die ihm die Avohkii wiederbeschaffen sollten. Geleitet von der Maske des Lichts kamen Jaller und Takua schließlich in Kini-Nui an. Dort kam es zum Kampf der Toa Nuva gegen die Rahkshi. Takua wurde klar, dass er selbst "der siebte Toa" ist, und als er die Maske aufsetzte, verwandelte er sich in Takanuva. Er stellte sich Teridax, und als er versuchte, diesem die Maske abzunehmen, fielen die beiden in energisiertes Protodermis und vereinten sich zu Takutanuva, der das Tor nach Metru Nui öffnete. Er wurde jedoch von dem schweren Tor zerquetscht und teilte sich wieder in Takanuva und die Energie von Teridax. Nun erzählten die Turaga den Matoranern und Toa endlich die Legenden von Metru Nui, bevor sie mit ihnen zu der Inselstadt zurückkehrten, um sie wieder aufzubauen. Rückkehr nach Metru Nui Schließlich kehrte er mit den Matoranern nach Metru Nui zurück und wurde zusammen mit dem (echten) Turaga Dume und den anderen Turaga Oberhaupt von Metru Nui. Eines Tages jedoch wurde klar, das der Große Geist Mata Nui im Sterben lag, und die Turaga entschieden sich, die Toa Nuva nach Voya Nui zu schicken, um die Maske des Lebens zu suchen. Als die Toa nicht zurückkehrten und selbst Vakama langsam keine Hoffnung mehr hatte, verschwanden Jaller, Toa Takanuva, Hahli, Matoro und drei andere Matoraner, die er nicht besonders gut kannte. Takanuva kehrte jedoch bald zurück, da er nicht weiter hatte gehen können, weil ein Tor, das kein Licht durchließ, ihm den Weg versperrte. Das machte Vakama und die anderen Turaga noch unglücklicher, denn sie wussten, dass die Matoraner nun im Reich des gefürchteten Karzahni sein mussten. Er war sich sicher, sie würden nie mehr zurückkommen. thumb|150px|left|Vakama trauert mit den [[Toa Mahri um Matoro.]] Doch bald hatte er wieder Visionen, die eindeutig zeigten, dass die sechs noch lebten.. und nun Toa Inika waren. Bald darauf starb der große Geist Mata Nui, und er dachte erst, die Toa hätten versagt, doch dann hatte er wieder eine Vision: er sah einen Wasserfall und einen Toa -Matoro- der die Maske des Lebens aufsetzte und damit den Großen Geist Mata Nui rettete, aber dabei starb. Als die Vision vorbei war, lebte Mata Nui wirklich wieder. Nur kurz darauf Trafen Jaller, Hahli und die drei anderen ein: Sie waren von Matoro herteleportiert worden und konnten wieder Luft atmen (Sie waren Toa Mahri). Vakama erzählte ihnen, was er in der Vision gesehen hatte. Einige Tage später, als sich Vakama gerade in der Nähe der Kammer aufhielt, in der die Kanohi Vahi aufbewahrt wurde, hörte er einige laute Geräusche von dort. Sofort eilte er hin, und was er fand, waren sechs schwer verletzte Ta-Matoraner und ein alter Bekannter, Voporak, mit der Kanohi Vahi in der Hand. Dieser bemerkte Vakama, sah aber keine Gefahr in ihm und machte sich mit der Maske auf und davon, ein seltsames vierärmiges Wesen, dass auf seinem Weg auf einmal auftauchte, konnte das nicht mehr verhindern und wurde von ihm getötet. Vakama konnte nur hilflos zusehen. Teridax' Herrschaft Schließlich kamen die Toa Nuva wieder in Metru Nui an und wurden dort von den Matoranern und Turaga gefeiert. Doch während einer Rede von Turaga Dume bildeten die Sterne über der Stadt auf einmal die Form der Maske der Schatten, und die Stimme von Teridax erklärte den Toa, dass er in Mata Nuis Geist eingedrungen sei und nun das Universum selbst wäre. Den Geist des echten Mata Nui wurde von ihm in die Kanohi Ignika, die Maske des Lebens, verbannt und aus dem Universum geworfen. Die Toa Nuva versuchten dennoch, zu kämpfen. Gali verschwand in den Wirren spurlos, und Tahu wurde dabei ernsthaft verletzt. Schließlich flüchteten sie an einen sichereren Ort tief unten im Archiv, und fanden bald auch Gali wieder. Ein Matoraner, Kapura, sagte, dass es auf der Oberfläche der Stadt von Rahkshi wimmele. Die Turaga fanden einen alten Bekannten, ein intelligentes Rahi namens Krahka, und verbündeten sich mit ihm. Sie und die Toa planten, unterirdisch zum Meer zu kommen, zu entkommen und sich mit Toa aus anderen Ländern zu verbünden. Maske und Waffen Reale Welt *Turaga Vakama kam 2001 als Box-Set heraus. *Toa Metru Vakama kam 2004 heraus. *Toa Hordika Vakama kam 2005 heraus. Quellen *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle - Die Maske des Lichts *Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trape *Bionicle: Das offizille Comic-Magazin *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten *The Mutran Chronicles *Dwellers In Darkness *Destiny War *Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated *Bionicle: Rahi Beasts *Bionicle: Dark Hunters * Toa Metru Mini CD´s *Takanuva's Blog *Die Toa Hordika und die Maske des Lichts Fetter Text